Papers
by Stargate Kid
Summary: The title says it all! Ch 3 posted!
1. Papers

Attention Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I'm just messing with them. I'll put 'em back. I swear.

Papers 

It was a warm day in the end of May and Sam was taking a day off. Daniel was sick and Teal'c was home celebrating some Jaffa holiday. Sam sat in a tree writing in her diary about her feelings for a certain CO. Sam got tired of writing soon. She jumped down and headed for the house. She searched the refrigerator for something to drink and soon found some juice. Sam slurped it down and went to read her book.

There was a knock on the door. Sam jumped at the noise. _Get a grip Sam, _she thought,_ God, its only Jack._ "Come on in!" she shouted.

"Hey, Carter," Jack said.

"What's with the formality, Jack?" Sam whined. "Or can you not remember my first name?" She grinned. "Oh, I know! My house looks like the SGC!"

"Oh, c'mon, Sam! You know I'm just messing with ya'! I'm hungry. Can I order pizza or something? What do you want? It doesn't matter to me. C'mon, take your pick!"

"Jack, what do you really want? Me?"

"That's my brilliant major! How'd you guess?"

"You're always 'hungry' when you want to do something with me. What is it this time? Bowling? Fishing? Kissing?"

"Probably closer to that last one." Jack sat down next to her as Sam put her book on the table. A shadow crossed her face. "What's up, Sam? I know that look so don't say 'nothing', alright?"

Sam looked up at him, teary-eyed. "I thought I lost you on Edora," she said shakily.

Jack reached over and pulled her closer to him. "Sam, you didn't lose me," he said softly. "I wouldn't be here if you did."

Sam giggled and she rested her head on his shoulder. She grasped his hand tightly. "Well, just in case I _do_ lose you, I wanted you to know that I love you." And for the first time since they met, their eyes locked. Sam looked away.

Jack got angry. "What? Am I not good enough for you?" He stood up and headed for the door.

"Jack! Jack, wait!" Sam stood up and froze. Jack turned around. Sam, getting her senses back, ran to him. She kissed him hard. Jacks eyes widened.

"Whoa," he stated simply, eyes wide with shock.

Sam grinned. "My house still look like the SGC, _Sir_? 'Cause if it does, there will be no more of that." She slapped him playfully on the chest.

"No ma'am!" Jack replied. "And screw the regs!" He grinned. He picked Sam up and cradled her in his arms.

"To my room, Colonel!" Jack looked right and left. He saw a door on the left.

Jack headed for the room. " Why do I have a feeling I'll be going this way many times in my lifetime?"

Sam woke up. She looked at her clock. 7:30. She turned around and saw Jack, sleeping beside her. She heard the phone ring. She walked to the kitchen and picked it up. "Carter," she answered.

"Major, have seen Colonel O'Niell? I haven't heard from him at all."

"Yes, Sir. He's in my room sleeping."

"Sleeping, Major? In your bed?"

"Yes, Sir," Sam said hesitantly.

"I want to see both of you as soon s possible," Hammond hung up. Sam bolted for her room.

She flicked Jack in the ear. "Wake up, Colonel!"

Jack sat straight up, confused. "What?"

"Do you have your resignation papers?"

The End 


	2. The Mission

Hey, Thanks so much for the reviews. That's the first fic I wrote. Here's the second chapter! ENJOY! 

Cautiously, Sam opened the door to General Hammond's office and stepped inside.

"What's wrong with this picture? You know the regulations, Major. I always thought that you were one for regulations. I guess I was wrong. Where's Colonel O'Niell?"

"He's at his house, Sir."

"Whoa. Excuse me, Major. Did you say 'his house'? I thought he was at _your _house."

"Oh, sorry, Sir. I was just kidding. He's been at his house all night."

"Are you telling me that this was all a big joke, Major?"

"Yes, Sir, I am."

"Okay, Major," Hammond said, see you this afternoon.

"Okay. See you then, Sir."

Sam looked up as Jack walked into her lab. "Hi, Sir."

"Hey, Carter. How'd it go?"

"Good. I can't believe your idea actually worked. Hammond fell for it. Hook, line, and sinker."

"Wow," said Jack, "You used fishing terms." Jack clapped and smiled at her.

"We'', Sir, sometimes simple _is _best. You were right. For _once_. Just once, but you were right."

"Well, see you, Carter."

"Bye, Sir." Sam shook her head and sighed. "He was right," she groaned.

"Hello, SG-1," Hammond said as Sam, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel walked into the briefing room that afternoon.

"Hi," stated Daniel dully.

"Okay," Hammond said, "Let's begin."

Three hours later Sam and Jack walked out of the briefing room. "Sir, you have to stop staring at me like that during mission briefings," Sam scolded Jack.

"Well, sorry, Carter. I can't help it."

"Yes, _Sir_, you can and you will."

"See you in the gate room, Carter."

"Yeah, see you, Sir."

SG-1 walked into the gate room. "Hey, Carter," Jack said.

"Hi, Sir."

"Did Hammond really fall for that, earlier?"

"Yes, Sir."

The gate activated. SG-1 walked through.

"Sir, we've got company!"

A group of Goa'uld circled the clearing in which they stood. "Great," Jack said, "Now we're screwed."

Phzzzzzzt! Sam cried out and collapsed as the aliens fired zats at SG-1. Daniel fell to the ground, as did Jack. Teal'c bolted for the DHD, dialed home and escaped to the SGC safely.

"Carter, wake up," Jack whispered.

Sam opened her eyes. "Where's Daniel?"

"The scum sent him home. He was 'useless'."

"Teal'c?"

"Escaped."

"We have to get out of here," Sam whispered.

"Ya' think?"


	3. Beep, Beep, Beep

Sorry I took so long. I had a couple school projects, so I couldn't write. Chapter 3! ENJOY!

"Hello!" Sam whispered, "It's me, Cater! I never think. I _always _know." Sam grinned.

"Well, _excuse me._ Any ideas?"

"Nope. I'm still thinking."

"I thought you said you never think."

"When the hell did I say that?" Sam asked, pretending to be totally confused.

"Carter, is something wrong with you?"

"No, Sir. I'm just messing with you."

"Okay, just checking, Sam."

Sam shivered at the use of her first name. Sam thought for a moment and then, "I've got it, Sir!" Sam exclaimed. Jack raised his eyebrows. "I just remembered that I brought some spare C4s. They should be in my vest somewhere. Do you know where they put our equipment?"

Jack glanced around the cell. Just outside the door he spotted some black material. He crawled over to the barred door. "Here, Carter," he whispered, "I can't reach them. My arm is too big. Come over here and see if you can reach."

Sam crawled over next to him and reached her hand through the bars. She twisted her arm a little to try to get a better angle. "Got it," she whispered excitedly.

"Hey," Jack said, "We're lucky they put the vests outside the door."

Sam pulled the vests across the floor toward the door. She reached inside the pockets and came up with a C4. She tried to pull her hand back through the bars, but her clenched fist got stuck. She carefully placed the explosives on the ground on the other side of the door. She reached her hand around and swatted the C4 into the cell under the bars. Sam pulled her hand back through and grinned at her CO.

"Nice," Jack said and grinned back. "Carter, you might want to push the vest back so the scum won't know what we're up to." Sam nodded and shoved the vest back toward the other gear. She turned back to Jack who was crawling toward the opposite wall. "Cater, set the charge and get back here," he whispered.

Sam glared at him. Her look seemed to say _I'm not stupid you know_. "Yes, Sir." She fiddled with the explosives for a moment, placed them on the ground near the door, and crawled back toward Jack. Jack motioned toward the corner. Sam crawled to it and Jack followed.

"Ready, Sir?" Jack nodded. ""Okay, here goes." Sam pressed the button on the detonator in her hand.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

To be continued… **:O**


End file.
